familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Indian Cemetery, Athens Township, Calhoun County, Michigan, USA
Indian Cemetery, Athens Township, Calhoun County, Michigan, USA General * General View of Cemetery Grave List Grave 1 - Betsy Rapp, 1889 - 1978 Grave 2 - no markings Grave 3 - no markings Grave 4 - Mary Pampi?ee, 180? - 1895 Grave 5 - no markings Grave 6 - Paul Edward Hill, 1950 - 1975 Grave 7 - Cecelia (Peggy) Jamieson, 1929 - 1975 Grave 8 - Isabell Smith, 1909 - 1965 Grave 9 - Father, grandfather, William J. Smith, May 17, 1934 - July 14, 2000 Grave 10 - Elmer Joseph Smith, 1948 - 1978 Grave 11 - Onylene J. Mandoka, 1924 Grave 12 - Calvin J. Mandoka, 1923 - 1924 Grave 13 - no markings Grave 14 - Edward Mandoka Grave 15 - Sarah Watson, 1888 - 1902 Grave 16 - Chief John Moguago, 1863 Grave 17 - no markings Grave 18 - artifact, unknown if grave marker Grave 19 - no markings Grave 20 - David Nottaway, Co. E., ? Mich. Cav. Grave 21 - Chief Phineas Pamptopee, 1837 - 1914 Grave 22 - P. Pamp?pee, 18? - 1914 Grave 23 - illegible Grave 24 - no markings Grave 25 - artifact, unknown if grave marker Grave 26 - artifact, appears to be grave marker base Grave 27 - Mrs. Peter (Ida) Henry, 1883 - 1949 Grave 28 - illegible Grave 29 - James D. Henry, PFC US Army, World War II, Aug. 7, 1910 - Oct. 5, 1982 Grave 30 - Roseann Mandoka, 1945 - 1995 Grave 31 - Thos. Wezoo, Co.K. 1 Mich S.S. Grave 32 - Willard M. Bailey, 1904 - 1968 Grave 33 - Grover Mandoka, PFC US Army, World War I, Dec. 31, 1896 - May 28, 1975 Grave 34 - Sarah A. Mandoka, Mar. 26, 1903 - April 18, 1972 Grave 35 - Dianne L. Mandoka, 1956 - 1986 Grave 36 - Mandoka Grave 37 - illegible Grave 38, two names on one marker :Grave 38a - Brother, Steve R. Mandoka, 1959 - 1996 :Grave 38b - Sister, Deborah J. Mandoka, 1952 - 1998 Grave 39 - Peter P. Gabow, SP4 US Army, Jun. 26, 1939 - Sep. 28, 1973 Grave 40, two names on one marker, common inscription: Mandoka :Grave 40a - Marjorie, 1934 - 2000 :Grave 40b - Edward, 1960 - 2000 Grave 41 - Forever in our hearts, Dad, John Lewis Watson II, June 23, 1938 - Dec. 29, 1999, I can't love you any more, but I will never love you any less Grave 42, two names on one marker, common inscription: Mackety :Grave 42a - Elizabeth, 1892 - 1973 :Grave 42b - Albert N., 1888 - 1980 Grave 43, two names on one marker, common inscription: Mackety, for to me to live is Christ and to die is gain :: Grave 43a - Geneva, 1923 - left blank on marker ::Grave 43b - Samuel, 1915 - 1985 Grave 44 - Thomas Byron Mackety, SFC US Army, Vietnam, Mar. 30, 1947 - Jan. 9, 1997, Purple Heart Grave 45, two names on one marker, common inscription: Mackety, "he that overcometh shall inherit all things" :Grave 45a - Herbert J., 1914 - 1962 :Grave 45b - Agnes E., 1903 - 1993 Grave 46 - Bernie Miller Bole, 1917 - 1988 Grave 47 - Connie Ellen Bole, 1941 - 1978 Grave 48 - Homer Mandoka Sr., 1904 - 1964 Grave 49 - artifact, appears to be grave marker base Grave 50 - Austin Mandoka, Michigan, Corp. 128 Inf. 32 Div., January 21, 1941 ? Grave 51 - Our Indian chief, Sam Mandoka, 1864 - 1934 Grave 52 - Mother Grave 53 - Steven Pamptopee, 1878 - 1926 Grave 54 - Mary Ann Medawis, 1899 - 1936 Grave 55 - Agnes Pamptopee Paul, 1879 - 1936 Grave 56 - Baby Girl Day Grave 57 - Henry Medawis, 1893 - 1938 Grave 58 - 189?, Charles M. Pamp, 1942 Grave 59 - Arthur P. Pamp, Michigan TEC5 2430 Service Unit, World War II, Oct. 2, 1917 - June 11, 1950 Grave 60 - Elizabeth T. Pamp, 1899 - 1949 Grave 61 - Howard T. Paul, 7-12-01 - 8-5-79, Proverbs 17:17 Grave 62 - Mother, Minnie Paul Chatfield, 1893 - 19left blank on marker Grave 63 - artifact, appears to be grave marker base Grave 64 - Balaam John Pamp, PFC US Army, World War II, Feb. 7, 1922 - Apr. 6, 1996 Grave 65 - Elwyn Anewishki, July 16, 1940 - Aug. 6, 1967 Grave 66 - artifact, appears to be grave marker base Grave 67 - J. Phillip Bush, 5-17-?6 Grave 68 - artifact, appears to be grave marker base Grave 69 - Elliott Jack S. Pamptopee, Feb. 12, 1902 - April 19, 1985 Grave 70 - Warren K. Pamp, Michigan, SGT 1194 MIL Police, World War II, March 21, 1906 - Sept. 9, 1968 Grave 71 - Cecelia D. Miller, 1919 - 1972 Grave 72 - Fern Pamp Wright, May 16, 1923 - December 21, 1992 Grave 73 - Magdalene De Mille, 1901 - 1968 Grave 74 - Dennis J. Day, 10-28-66 Grave 75 - Anita D. Krabill Grave 76 - Sarah Day Grave 77 - Roger Allen Day, PVT US Army, Nov. 22, 1948 - Sep. 21, 1990 Grave 78 - Brenda J. Day, 1954 daughter 1980 Grave 79 - Grandfather, Edward (Happy) Day, 1878 - 1980 Grave 80, two names on one marker, common inscription: Harris : Grave 80a - Infant, Rose L., 1975 - 1975 :Grave 80b - Mother, Yvonne Rose, 1939 - 1981 Grave 81, two names on one marker, common inscription: Day, Married, Nov. 21, 194? :: Grave 81a - Amos, 1914 - 1974; Amos J. Day, Sr., PVT US Army, Jul. 6, 1914 - Jun 18, 1974 ::Grave 81b - Dorothy Roxy ? Grave 82 - Alexander Day, Oct. 1, 1916 - Dec. 25, 1969 Grave 83 - Mary A. Day, Aug. 23, 1923 - Nov. 1, 1986 Grave 84 - artifact, appears to be grave marker base Notes * Details beyond simple text not as appears on original; comments appear in brackets: [ ]; "?" substituted for unknown letter(s)/word(s)/line(s); all graves transcribed and photographed; grave numbers for the convenience of the transcriber and photographer only; photographs taken 18 August 2001; transcription compiled from photographs. Category:Cemeteries in Calhoun County, Michigan